To all the Dreams come true
by AlohaLove13
Summary: It's a Story around the beautiful Dantana. Hope you guys like it. I'm gonna put some things from the storyline of glee and my own thoughts together...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! It's my first Fanfiction after a looooong long time and specially the first one in english. I'm from germany and love writing very much. If there are some grammar mistakes, I'm really sorry! I hope you like the new story. If you have any questions, feel free to ask!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel? Santana asked through the big apartment and didn't get an answer.

Rachel... where the hell are you? Talk to me! Santana yelled, while she hold up her towel, which barely covered the important bodyparts. Her head popped out of the bathroom door to look through the apartment, just to see nobody stepped out of the room and walked to the curtains of Rachel's room and yelled again for her best friend.

Berry... i need a towel which don't show nearly all of my bodyparts and you were the one to do the laundry... were the hell are the towels? I need to get ready for our little party and really don't want Dani to see all of that hot body, when she's the first time over here. Santana said walking along the small way to the kitchen,were the washing machine was. She walked around the curtaincorner and stopped imidiately she saw a shocked looking blonde girl sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

Santana didn't say any word... She stood there with her wet hair hanging around her shoulders, her left hand holding up the towel in front of her breasts and her right hand gesturing while she wanted to say anything, but didn't get any normal words out.

'I...I..ehm Hi... Hi Dani!' Santana stuttered out while her eyes looked through the blondes face. Wanting to read anything which is on her mind rightnow.

Dani cleared her throat while her eyes started wandering through the latina's hot and wet body. She didn't say anything at first, but after some seconds of scanning the tanned body and starting to focus between the up pushed, towel covered breasts and the Latina's dark brown eyes, she took in some fresh air in her lungs.

'Rachel said she will be back in half an hour. She forgot the snacks and they only had one bottle of champagne, so she and Kurt went out to get some.'

Dani said it within just one breath and needed to catch some fresh air. Santana hadn't moved since she stopped and couldn't get focused on other things than her thoughts about the beautiful blonde in front of her and the sentence she brought up, just the seconds before she saw her.

Both of them felt the tension between them. It felt a little awkward for Santana and looked away from Dani's eyes to find a fresh towel on top of the washing machine. She walked over and grabbed one, just to turn around quickly. She blushed a little by the thought that Dani maybe has seen too much, but the moment she turned around, she saw how Dani licked her lips and focused on her ass.

'Well... ehm i go get change into some party clothes. Feel like it's your home. I need just some minutes.' Santana said and walked away. She felt so turned on by the way Dani looked at her. She couldn't stop herself from teasing a little bit so she swang her hips a little bit more than usual and hiked up the small towel a little while walking.

Dani felt that she didn't breath as long as Santana stood in front of her. She couldn't get her eyes off of the Latina. She had a thing for her and specially for her perfect rounded body parts. She looked up to Santana's eyes, while the girl told her to get herself change and the only thing she could do was nodding and smiling. She looked down on the table in front of her and took her eyes back to the girl when she walked the way back to the bathroom. The way the Latina walked, didn't got unnoticed by the blonde and she gasped lightly when she saw a little bit of her sexy ass peeking out under the small towel.

Santana went into her room and throw the small towel away, took the other one around her and walked over to her closet to find something to wear. She wanted to show all of her best bodyparts. Specially after her little towellift she needed something skinny. She took out a red dress which stopped in the middle of her thighs. It was skinny and showed also a little bit cleavage. She dryed her hair to a soft wave and put it up on the sides. Santana put on a light make up and jumped into her black highheels. It took her just 15 minutes to be ready. She went out of her room and joined the other 3.

Rachel and Kurt were back and talked without breathing with each other and to Dani. When Santana joined them, she immediatly got a glass into her hand and Kurt opened the champagne. He poured the glasses and hold his own up in the middle of the small group.

'To all the dreams come true... to all the magic of the city and the friendships to turn into family!' Kurt said and smiled to the three girls next to him. They clinked their glasses and all of them said... 'to all the dreams come true!'

As they were going to sing and dance along the music, which was played from Santana's ipod she turned to Dani and looked into her eyes. She clinked their glasses and smiled.

'And to all the new incredible things in our lives that happens for any reasons.' She took a sip of her champagne as so did Dani. She put her right hand to the blonde's cheek and stroked it. Dani looked up into the big brown eyes and melted, when she saw the sparkle in the Latina's eyes. She lifted her chin and kissed her soft lips. Santana felt the sparkle and butterflies into her stomach. They had shared some little kisses but everytime she felt the warm and soft lips on hers she wanted to lift the blonde to her arms and kiss every part of her body. She kissed her back in a light way, that she nearly couldn't feel it and pulled away. Her hand and the carressing of Dani's cheek didn't stop, she went from her cheek down to the side of her neck and put a light kiss on the blonde's cheek. Dani blushed and closed the eyes by the feeling the brunette gave her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews and messages. :) it made me happy to know that someone liked it. :) I think the chapters will be a little bit longer, but i can't say how long it will take everytime to post a new one. i think it will be 2 a week or something. Have fun with reading. :)**

* * *

The 4 were having a great time. They drank, sang, danced and talked until deep in the night. It was 2 am when Dani decided to go home. She just had some glasses champagne along the whole night, but since she didn't drink that often, she got a little tipsy while collecting her things. Santana helped her walking, but wasn't that strong on her own legs. The two girls went over to the sofa and were looking for Dani's phone, when Dani lost her balance and grabbed on Santana's arm to get her balance back, she took the brunette with her and they landed on the sofa. Both giggled like teenagers, when Dani stopped and looked into Santana's brown eyes. Santana landed on the blonde and had her head on Dani's breast. Her heavy and warm breathing made Dani stop breathing and swallowed a moan down her throat. She didn't expected that and focused between the brown eyes and her lips. A shiver went over her back and remembered the view she had, when Santana came out of the bathroom.

She wasn't the nervous type, when it came to get to know somebody or when she felt these incredible feelings in her stomach. She normally was the one to make the first steps, but Santana was different. She wasn't like the girls she met before. She was so beautiful in every way. She was funny and has the most amazing smile she had ever seen. Dani felt she really wanted to get to know the girl in the right way. She wanted to know everything. Her best and worst moments in life, her fears, her dreams, her scars. Just everything.

Her lips opened a little bit, to catch some more air to her lungs. She thought she wouldn't need to breath ever again, if she could just stay in that position forever. Her eyes locked with Santana's and Santana's breath on her skin. She felt how some of her bodyparts reacted when the warm breath hit the skin of her chest and the upper part of her breasts. She felt how Santana took a hold around her body and huged it tightly.

Santana took her eyes away from Dani and nestled her cheek to Dani's chest. Santana took a deep breath and inhaled Dani's scent and perfum. She closed her eyes and wanted the time to stop. She savorered everthing in that moment. She didn't want to let Dani go home. She wanted her to stay for the night or forever. Santana looked back up into Dani's eyes, just to see that Dani had hers closed. She didn't look away and watched Dani. She saw the little smile on the blonde's face and couldn't hold back anymore. She put a light kiss on Dani's chest, an other one on her collarbone right before she went on to put some kisses on her jaw and finally a lingering kiss on her soft lips.

Dani let out a soft moan when she first felt Santana's lips on her chest. Every part Santana kissed was on fire. She put her right arm around Santana's back and held her tight to her own body. When she felt Santana's lips on her own she couldn't wait anymore. Dani turned her head to the side and opened her lips a little. She touched Santana's lips with her tongue lightly and was welcomed by the brunettes tongue with pleasure. She pushed her tongue a little further and stroked the warm muscle with her own. She could feel how much she got turned on just by kissing this beautiful young girl. She couldn't believe that they were finally kissing and had never imagined that it felt so right like never before. Santana tasted like a fresh strawberry smoothie, which was an extremly addictive taste she ever thought about. She heard Santana moan lightly and felt the Latina's shifting up a little.

Santana needed some air, but she couldn't lose the amazing feeling on her lips. She shifted a little and took the blonde girl with her. She pushed her up and against the armrest of the sofa. Dani put her head on it and let off her arm of Santana's back. She gasped when she felt the lifting and Santana's moving. After some seconds Santana let off of Dani's lips and kissed along her chin and neck. Her hands roamed along the blonde's sides and licked her lips. Dani threw her head against the armrest and arched her back by the feeling Santana's hands gave her. She was so turned on and couldn't stop thinking of ripping of the brunettes clothes, but she couldn't do that. She didn't want the friendship or maybe starting relationship to be like that with Santana. She wanted to do it right. She wanted to do all the dating stuff, holding hands and having that goofy smile all day. Not just sex and awkward feeling, when they meet again an other day. She needed to stop and right after she felt Santana's knee between her legs and extremly near to her core she opened her eyes and stoped the latina.

'Sa...Santana... We need to stop... Santana please...' Dani said with heavy breathing while the latina kissed her. Santana stoped Dani's talking by kissing her again. Kissing her with full pleasure and all feelings she could put into the moving of her tongue. She heard Dani, but didn't... no couldn't stop. She stroked the blonde's tongue with her own lightly and moaned again.

Dani got cut of by the brunette and was extremly near to gave in, but with one last kiss on her lips she took the latina's face into her hands and took her off of her face. She smiled lightly and blushed. The two girls smiled at each other. Santana was glad that the girl under her couldn't see the red color on her cheeks.

'Don't go home, Dani. Please stay. We are drunk and it's way too late to got home. I want you to be safe and not outside in that big dangerous city.' Santana said with a pout on her face.

'Santana, i've been out there on my own and it's not that far to my apartment. I'm sorry, but i need to go.' Dani said smiling and stroked Santana's cheek with her thumb lightly.

'I really would love to stay and continue with what we were doing, but...' She lifted the latina's face by pulling up her chin and sweeped her thumb over Santana's bottom lip.

'Santana, i really like you and if i stay and we continue with all that rightnow, it wouldn't be right. I wanna do that the right way. You can't imagine what incredible feelings are running through my whole body and my mind is going crazy, but i want to do all the teenager, couple, dating and hand holding stuff. I've been in the position, we are rightnow, with some girls before and I've never felt the way i do rightnow. So please. Let's take it slow and lets do all the goofy and annoying couple things?' She said with a loving smile on her face and waited for an answer.

Santana felt her heart skipping a crazy beat after beat. She heard and saved every word the blonde girl said to her. She was a little sad that she wanted to take it slow, but it was the right way. Dani was right and the fact that she said that she *really like* her made her mind going crazy. She couldn't believe that she was finally starting to be happy again.

'You have no idea how amazing you are right?... and yes Ms Harper it would be a pleasure to do all the goofy stuff and make everyone jealous. But there is just one thing i need to know.' Santana said smiling.

Dani smiled back and nodded.

'What do you want to know Ms Lopez?' Dani questioned.

'I'm absolutely ok with everything as long i can kiss you again rightnow and accompany you home, that I know you get your sweet ass, that amazing lips and sparkling eyes safely home.' Santana said with a serious look on her face.

'Ehm... yes and yes!' Dani said and took the brunette tightly into her arms and pushed her lips on Santana's.

The two girls got up a few minutes later and Dani took all her things. Santana helped her into her jacket and they made their way out of the apartment. The moment they stepped out of the house Dani took Santana's hand into hers and smiled up to the latina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews, likes and messages. the writing really got me back. i have so many ideas, but not that much time. I really want to update twice a week, but i'm sorry if i'm delayed some times. I think this part is the only one this week, because it's my bday on saturday and i have to prepair sooooooooo many things. I have a day off on monday so i think you now have a date to look forward. :) **

* * *

The two girls arrived at Dani's house and Dani took the first step to be a little taller than Santana. She looked down into these big brown eyes and smiled widely.

'Hey Beauty...' Dani said with sparkling eyes.

Santana's heart started to speed up again. She didn't know how many times she felt like getting a heart attack every next second, but she could absolutely get used to it. She looked up to look in the girls eyes.

'Hey Sweety...'

Dani put her arms on Santana's shoulders and interwined her hands. She kissed the Latina's forehead lightly and laid her head on Santana's. Nobody said anything. Both of them were just standing and savoring the moment. Santana laid her head on Dani's chest and absorbed the blonde's smell. She wanted to remember it all the way home, when she had to sleep on her own and until she is going to see her again. She wanted to be with her all the time. Not any second without her. Sure they have known each other not for long, but the way she felt in Dani's near and how they acted with each other. She could feel how happy she already was and couldn't imagine how much happier she could become.

After some seconds Santana graped Dani's torso into a tight hug. Dani smiled much more and closed her eyes until she started to shiver. Santana looked up at her and put a light kiss on Dani's lips.

'You should go inside, honey. You are freezing. It is cold outside. Don't want you to get ill.' She said protectively and softly putting a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear.

'Yeah, i really should go...ehm... Santana?' Dani said.

'Yeah, honey?' Santana asked.

'I had an incredible evening. Thank you for inviting me over and sorry for starring at the beginning when you came out of the bathroom.'

Santana smiled brightly by mentioning the little awkward moment between them.

'It's ok. I can understand that you were starring... I mean... Look at th...'

Santana got interrupted by Dani's lips and quickly stopted gesturing along her body with her hands and grasped at the blonde's leather jacket, when she felt Dani's tongue touching her lips to part them and entering for a long lingering kiss. Santana didn't like to be cut off, but she was thinking that she could get used to it, by the way the blonde did it.

Santana gave Dani the lead and savorered every little touch and felt like she was flying. She liked the way they were standing. The way that she had to look up at Dani or to go on her tiptoes to kiss the girl. After some minutes of kissing they parted and smiled at each other.

'Not so much talking... kissing is much better!' Dani said with a light red on her cheeks. 'But i head up now. Need to go to sleep. I'm kind of deadly tired and i really need to fall asleep soon, to have a wonderful dream about someone special.'

'Ah, is that so, yeah? Well... then get your sweet ass up there and get your beauty sleep... but no... you don't need beauty sleep. You are pure beauty.' Santana said with a loving grin on her lips. 'Sleep well honey. Do i get to see you tomorrow?... or well today? It's kinda today.

'If you want to.' Dani said with an amused grin.

'So that sounds really euphroic, Ms Harper.' Santana said with a lifted eyebrow.

Dani just smiled, kissed Santana lightly again, turned around and took the few steps up to the door.

Santana looked up to Dani with a little shocked look on her face, waiting for a respond by the blonde girl.

'See you today, Tana.' Dani said while her head popped out of the entrace just before the door closed.

Santana was glad. It felt like thousands of butterflies were flying in her stomach up her throat and wanted to get out. She smiled happily and started to walk back home. She put her hands in her pockets and walking felt like flying on feathers. After a minute she felt her phone buzzing and took it out. She saw a message from Dani with just a Kisssmiley in it. She answered with the same smiley and headed home.

When Dani closed the door she leaned against the doorframe and smiled. There was that goofy smile she meant earlier. That smile nearly nothing or nobody could get off of her face. The feeling that butterflies wanted to get anywhere in her body and could think straight. She sended Santana one little text, got up the stairs a few minutes later and when she arrived at her apartmentdoor, she saw something that got her goofy smile quicker off of her face, that she could say her own name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! It's so cool to read all your comments and that so many liked my story until now. :) I'm sorry that i couldn't upload sooner. So much to do at work. So feel free to like, review and so on. I'm happy to read and see everything. :) I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes. Love ya  
**

* * *

Dani threw her hand to her mouth in shock. She stopped breathing for a moment and finally got her senses back to help the young woman in front of her door. She knelt down and put some strains of the brown hair behind the girls ear.

'Ari… Ari can you hear me? Are you ok? Please say something.' Dani asked scared.

There was nearly no response. No answer, no nodding just a little head turning. The young brunette looked into Dani's eyes. Dani got shocked again. Finally she saw the fearfilled, and puffy eyes from crying. When she completed the head turning Dani saw a big bruise on the girls right temple. The Hair was a little sticky with blood and some of it was along her cheek, down to her jaw. There was a deep cut in her eyebrow and the bruises looked a little like someone had hit her.

'Honey, what has happened? Who did that to you?' Dani asked calmly while she examined her face.

'How long have you been waiting here? Why haven't you called?' Again there was no response. She just got tearfilled eyes as an answer and a deeply sobbing young woman in her arms. She took the girl in her arms and stroked her back gently. When she touched the back, the brunette froze and let out a little gasp. It seemed like it hurt her.  
Dani helped her to get on her feet and let them into her apartment. The young woman, who always was smaller than Dani, was the same high as her. It was an awkward feeling for her at first, but the she helped her into the livingroom. She let loose from the girls hands to get out of her jacket and wanted to help her too. The girl froze again, when she felt a hand on her back.  
Dani thought about the saddest things, that maybe have happened and hoped that nothing of it would really have happened.

'Ari… can…. Can I, I mean can you take of your jacket? We need to clean the bruise and your face. Come on… honey… let's go to the bathroom.'  
She held up her hand and waited for her hand, which the other girl shyly took. They went on their way to the bathroom and Dani helped her out of the black leather jacket.

*She has changed so much… what for gods sake has happened to her…* , Dani thought when she took the brunettes hair up in a ponytail.

'Wait, I need to get the first aid box and something to disinfect the wound.' Dani ran out to grab all the things and got back to the bathroom with a hurt feeling in her heart, when she saw the girl sitting on the tub rim, sobbing like there's no tomorrow.  
She swallowed hard and thrust aside her thoughts. It was all too familiar. Everything reminded her to her own little history, when she came to New York. But well, there difference was, that no one had helped her. She didn't had anybody to go to.  
'Well, honey. We need to clean the bruise. I don't know how deep it is, but I need to have look, ok? It will hurt a little, ok?' Dani asked the girl calmly. She didn't want to scare her and at least she didn't want to hurt her much more. She looked so much in pain.  
Dani waited for a little nodding and took out a sterile cotton stick and dipped it into disinfection. She slowly cleaned the bruise and saw that Ari needed to see a doctor. It was a deep cut and had to be sewn. She cleaned the blood from the girls cheek and jaw and ran back to her sleeping room. She took out some sweatpants and a hoodie while she dialed Santana's number. It just needed to rings to hear her girlfriends voice.

'Hey Sweety, do you already miss me?', Santana said with a smile.

'Santana, you need to come back, I… I need your help. Please.' Dani said with the very serious voice to let Santana stop in her walking.

'Dani, is everything alright? What has happened?'

'My…She… Ari… Please come back. We need to get her to the hospital. Please take a cab back to my apartment and let it wait for us. I need you to come up to me. I really need your help to get her down the stairs.' Dani said with watering eyes.

'Yeah… ehm… yeah of course. I'll be back in some minutes.' Santana said shocked and ended the phonecall. She turned on her heels, thanked god, that a cab was at the next street corner and jumped in it. She told the driver Dani's address and told him to wait for them. She ran up the stairs and saw some blood on the doorframe and hoped that whatever happened, her girlfriend would be ok.

While Dani put her phone back into her pantspocket, she brought the clothes to the young girl and helped her out of the bloody and ripped clothes she was wearing. When the girl was in her underwear, she saw all the horrible marks on the girls back. There were bruise all over her back and chest. When she helped her into the sweatpants, she saw some fresh and some faded cuts on the upper and inner thighs. Dani had to control her feeling, she had to control the tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what has happened to the little girl she once knew. What has happened the last two years she wasn't at home. All the questions in her head were cut off when she heard the girl gasping above her, because she pulled the sweatpants up.

Finally she heard a knock on her apartment and quickly got up to open the door for her girlfriend. She looked up into Santana's eyes and wanted fell into her arms, but she needed to be strong.

'… Tana…' Dani said thankful with sad eyes.

'Dani what is going on. You're scaring me baby. Why is blood on your doorframe and why do we need to bring…' Santana got cut off again. This time not by Dani's lips, but by a young girl, who was standing by the doorframe of the bathroom with barely enough energy to stand on her own legs. Her puffy eyes full with tears and the sticky blood in her hair.

'Oh my god… Dani what… who is this?' Santana asked with a shocked gaze.

Dani walked to the young girl and helped her standing and looked back over to Santana with tears in her eyes.

'Ari…This is Ariana. My younger sister.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise! :D New chapter today. Well, I don't know if i have much time next week to write something new, so i thought of being nice^^ ...well, for everybody who thinks that it will be a looooooooong detailed story... honey you are right. :D I love writing, and specially detailed writing. I read so many stories and many times i read something amazing and thrilling, it was cut off often. Sometimes it really pisses me off. Well know you know and feel free to give me some ideas. :) Have fun :)**

* * *

Ariana stood there, next to her older sister and looked over to Santana. She had so much fear in her eyes. Looked so broken and her whole body began to shiver. She put her left hand on Dani's shoulder to get a better hold and held her right hand to her arching head. When she touched her face she breathed in deeply, because she accidently touched the bruise.

Santana woke up out of her shock and ran over to the two girls. She looked back in Dani's eyes. They had an eye-conversation and she understood, that Dani herself had no idea what has happened to the young girl and she would explain everything later.

Santana took Ariana's arm over her shoulder and put her arm around the small waist. Dani took her purse and they brought Ariana to the waiting cab. The driver was shocked when he saw the young girl and drove as fast as he could to the next hospital. On their way, Ariana nearly fainted and panted. Dani hold her little sister in her arms. Fear and shock was written all over her face. Ariana didn't know Santana, but she never let off of the Latina's hand, while they were on their way.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, the taxi driver jumped out of his cab and ran into the emergency to ask for help.

Santana and Dani helped Ariana out of the car and onto the stretcher. Some nurses and a doctor brought them inside and Dani ran after them. Santana stopped at the entrance to pay the taxi driver, but he shook his head.

'No, no young lady. It's ok. Take the money. Go and look for the girl. I hope everything will turn out well.' he said with a smile. Santana thanked him with a smile and ran to Dani, who was standing next to her sisters bed.

Dani looked so broken. Santana have never seen some of her close friends or family in so much fear or pain. She was shocked, how the blonde tensed up at first, when she took the left hand into hers, but then she felt the warmth again. Dani squeezed the Latina's hand tight to thank her for being with her.

They were asked to step back a little, that the doctor and nurses can do their work. Ariana fainted in her bed and after some minutes the doctor ordered a CT, MRI and a x-ray from her rib cage. They brought her away to the ordered tests and the girls were asked to have a seat in the waiting area.

After some minutes a nurse came over to Dani, with some papers she had to fill in. The nurse took a seat next to Dani and gave the papers to her.

'Hi, I'm Nurse Penny. Do you know the girl, you were with?' The nurse said calmly.

'Ehm, yeah… she is my younger sister.' Dani said with tears in her eyes.

'Ah ok, do you know what happened to her? Do you know from what she got the bruise on her head?' The Nurse asked continuing.

'No, I… I don't know. I saw her for the first time in over 2 years. I almost recognized her when she sat, curled up like a ball, in front of my door… I… Will she… I mean… Is she going to be ok?... Dani said pleading.

'I can't say anything about her state, but she is in very good hands. Doctor Sanderson will have a special look for her. She is the best Doctor we have at All Saints. They will run some tests and x-rays of her rib cage to prove that nothing is broken, just bruised hopefully.' The nurse explained.

Dani looked up at the name the nurse just said and her eyes widened when she recognized it.  
'Doc… Doctor Sanderson? Doctor Emilia Sanderson? Since when is she at this Hospital?' Dani said in a low voice, looking down her hand while squeezing Santana's again.

'Yeah, Emilia Sanderson. Sounds like you know each other? … But well, I need you to fill in these papers. If you have any questions, I'm right over there at the desk ok?' The nurse said with a smile.

Dani just nodded and felt new fresh tears running along her cheeks. Santana never stopped stroking the blondes back and saved every little word, Dani just said. She didn't know what it was about Doctor Sanderson and why Dani reacted like that to the mentioning of the name, but she needed to give Dani some space. She really wanted to know, but she had to be there for her girlfriend.

Dani let loose of Santana's hand to take over the papers to fill in the important things. As soon as she found the right place on her lap to write, she took back Santana's hand and started to write.

Name: Ariana Sophie Harper  
Date of Birth: 19th May 1996  
Place of Birth: Dallas, Texas, USA  
Adress:  
Health insurance:  
Emergency contact: Danielle Louise Harper – 555 015 700  
Allergies: Nuts (when she was around age 5)  
Cause of emergency: Deep cut on her right eyebrow, Bruises all over her back, chest and face, Pain and not enough energy to walk by herself. Almost fainting on the way to the hospital.

Dani filled in everything she know and stood up to bring the paper back to the nurse.

'I don't know everything. I hope it's ok. I don't know her normal "Emergency contact" and well, I don't know her address. I know the old one from our parents, but since we spoke one time on the phone last year she told me that they wanted to move.' Dani told the nurse and smiled sadly.

'It's ok. You are her sister and you brought her here. So it's normal to take you as her contact, if it's ok. Did she had a wallet with her or a purse, where I could get the health insurance?' Nurse Penny asked calmly.

'I don't know. No I don't think so. She was just sitting there. Hiding her face and crying. She had leather jacket on, but no purse.' Dani said explaining.

'Ok, then. I'll have look and hope to find anything. If not, it would be great if you find it at home, if you could bring it later.'

Dani just nodded and went back to Santana. She took the seat next to her again and curled up into her arms. Santana took a hold around Dani's small body and showed her, that she is there. She kissed her forehead lightly and stroked the blondes head. Dani put her head on the brunette's chest and closed her eyes. It was too much for her. First the incredible feelings for Santana all day, than the sweet goodbye in front of her house and then her little baby sister, who absolutely not looked like her baby sister anymore. She has grown so much the last two years. She had a bad feeling, when Ariana called her a year ago. She had the feeling that something was not ok. Dani just thanked god, that she gave her, her address for emergency, but she never imagined that she would see her sister out of an emergency.

It was all just too familiar. All the bruises, the look on Ariana's face. The fear, the pain and now Emilia. She really hoped that Ariana would be ok, that her sister hadn't the bruises, the way she got her own over two years ago. She prayed that she would be ok, like the way she became happy and healthy again, by Emilia's help.


	6. Chapter 6

The time went by and Dani fell asleep in Santana's arms. She had calmed down a little, while Santana was humming a song very quiet. Dani's breathing was not smooth. From time to time it felt like she was running and than calming down again. She was frowning from time to time and took a tight hold of Santana's hand. When the Latina finally haven't had a very good feeling about Dani's sleeping state she woke her up.

'Hey Honey… wake up. Come on, Sweety wake up for me!' Santana said calmly and stroked Dani's cheek. The Blonde opened her eyes slowly and looked into Santana eyes.

'There you go. Hey, Honey. I thought i wake you up, since you didn't look that happy while sleeping. Didn't wanted you to have a bad dream or something.' She said calmly to her tired looking friend.

Dani didn't say anything she just cuddled back near to Santana's skin, put a light kiss on her chest and nodded.

Santana kissed Dani's head lightly,when she saw Nurse Penny standing up from her desk and walking over to the two girls. Dani saw her too and jumped out of her seat to hear for news about her sister.

'Is she ok? Can we go, see her?' Dani asked the nurse with pleading eyes.

'Yes of course. She is awake and Dr Sanderson has the test results already. Your sister asked for you to come see her. She asked for you both.' Penny said and smiled to both of them.

Dani turned around to look at Santana and smiled at her. Santana stood up from her seat, took their belongings and went with Dani and Penny to the elavators. Dani took Santana's hand in hers. She held her tight, like she didn't want to lose her. The Latina leaned over and kissed Dani's temple.

'She is going to be ok, honey.' Santana smiled and Dani nodded to her words.

The elvator bell rang and Penny told them to go along the corridor to the third door on the right.

Dani never let go Santana's hand and when the two girls arrived at the door, they saw the young girl lying in the bed with some cables following in her hospital clothes, and a IV bag linked to her left arm. The bruises and the rest of the blood strains were cleared and the deep cut looked like it was treated with medical glue. Ariana opened her eyes and started crying the moment she saw her sister. Dani ran over to her sister and took her into her arms. She hugged her tight to her chest and stroked the brunette hair to calm her down.

'Ssshhhh… It's gonna be ok, duckie. Everything will be ok. Don't cry duckie. You are safe… Sshhhh.' Dani said calmly. After some minutes Ariana calmed down and was just sniffling.

'So, i think i remembered the last name right. You two look just like each other. Sadly it's not a coffee date or something, but i think the coffee date can be fetched later?'

A middle aged blonde woman stood in the door frame and watched the girls in the room. She had a little smile on her lips and had a very calming and warm aura.

All of them heard the woman's voice and turned around. Now there were Dani's eyes full with tears and she jumped up and went over to the woman and took her in her arms. The hug last very long, but it didn't felt awkward for any of the people in the room.

'Hey Dani.' The woman said and wiped away Dani's tears.

Santana looked between the two woman and was just watching. Watching how Dani was acting with the woman. They looked very familiar and happy to see each other again. Dani had that sparkle in her eyes, that she just had seen once or twice. She really wanted to know, what that relation ship between the two was, but she put her thoughts to the side. Now, Ariana was much more important.

'Emilia…I'm so happy to see you. Well, not in that case, but I'm so thankful that you are right now at All Saints.' Dani said to the Blonde.

'I'm happy too, Dani. It has been too long since we saw each other. Since you moved out. We definately have to talk. But rightnow… we should talk about your sister. I have the results of the tests. By the way, Nurse Penny have found out about your health insurance. If we officially take you in at All Saints, the company will contact your parents in Nashville and until i know what has happened, i'm not ok with making things official. Otherwise we have the program to evade any official names.'

The moment Emilia said everything about her parents and making things official, Ariana's eyes widedend and she went pale. She shook her head and looked at Dani with pleading eyes.

'I'm sorry Dani. Don't make me go… don't make me go back to them… him…. Please Dani!'

Dani walked over to Ariana and stroked her cheek.

'I don't make you go anywhere duckie. You stay here for now. First at the hospital and than with me. But we have to talk about, what have happened. Let's hear out, what Emilia has to say about your tests.'

Ariana sniffled a little and nodded lightly. Dani took a seat between Santana and Ariana's bed and looked over to Emilia.

'Well, i got the results of the x-ray, MRI and CT. The xray shows that you have two broken rips and a ligament rupture on your right ankle. Your back, arms, head and thighs are full with bruises. You have a whiplash which caused the fainting. Since you were fainting just at the hospital we got it and could deal with it immediatly. The throwing up afterwards is also normal. You were dehydrant and since you were throwing up, we think that you haven't eaten in the last 24 hours. When the nurses got you out of your clothes, they saw cuts on your inner thighs and fresh blood so we took blood tests and all tests we have to do, after a possible rape. The bruises all over your body look like old and new ones. So i think about more fights than that one. Your cut along your eye brow will hopefully heal completely without any scars. We used medical glue which is better to avoid scars.'

After Emilia stopped talking and looked around in the room she saw Dani with a shook on her face. The young woman, which she would think of as Dani's girlfriend looked pale and had tears in her eyes and Ariana was silently crying.

'Emilia… Please take her into the program. They…He can't know where she is. I told you once, what would happen if they would have known were i am over two years ago. It's the saddest and most horrible thing that she has to go through the same shit. Whatever reason he had for her.'

Dani said with tears in her eyes to Emilia. Santana turned around to look at Dani. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Dani had to deal with something like that? What and who did something to people, to her? What had she gone through? Santana couldn't believe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Honeys. The next Chapter was a little hard to write. With all their memories and so on. It took me around 3 hours to write it. If some of you aren't ok with reading it, text me so i can tell you what else has happened in the chapter. The other important things. ;) It isn't that hard because it has no 'alive dreams' or 'throw backs' in it. Just some descriptions what has happened between them and their father. I hope you like it anyways and I would love to get some reviews and so on. After this chapter they are on their way being happy again.**

* * *

Emilia nodded to Dani, when she told her to get Ariana into the program.

'I think you are right. It's the best option for Ariana, well for both of you now. I understand that your father doesn't know were you live?' The Blonde Doctor asked Dani.

'No, they doesn't know. I just called an old friend one time after I moved out from your house. We were best friends, back when I lived with my family. So I decided to give her my number for any emergencies. Like something happens with Ariana. As much as I didn't and don't want to have anything to do with my old life. I never stopped thinking of my little sister. I asked my friend to talk to Ariana in a safe place and give my number to her. Ariana called me one time last year and I had a bad feeling, even if you said everything was fine.' Dani said with a loving look to her sister.

'I never stopped thinking of you, duckie. I'm so sorry that I had to go.' Dani said with fresh tears in her eyes, while she took her sisters hand into hers.

'He… he made me go. I was so sick of all the hitting… of all the religious crap he beat into my head. After he found me with Teresa in the basement… I hoped so bad that someone would hear me scream… There should have been someone outside on the street. You weren't at home. Mom wasn't at home. I don't know until now, how the hell i got out of the house alive. He beat the crap out of me. He screamed at me how I dare to bring someone into his house. Someone who is just like me. To taint and to bring sin to his holy praised house. He hit me many times with his baseball bat and after he wanted to get the heterosexual – for him 'the normal senses' back into my head or well body. I got to find an old wine bottle and hit it over his head. He fell to the floor and I got up, grapped my guitar and ran out of the house. I got out of the house, were my father was nearly starting to rape me. I knew that he would never do that to you. He hit the both of us sometimes, but he never did anything other. I'm so sorry, duckie. I had to leave.'

Dani told the story while some tears were running down her cheeks. Emilia looked over to the young blonde girl and watched her with every word. She knew the story and she knew how Dani had looked after the ambulance brought her to the hospital. The busdriver who had driven the bus from Dallas to New York had found her fainted on her seat. She was in a bad state and hadn't talked for nearly one week. The only Doctor who was allowed to touch her was Emilia.

'Dani… After all our conversations we had, it shocks me everytime again and rightnow I'm so proud of you, that you can openly talk about it.' Emilia said with a little smile on her lips.

She got interrupted by a loud sob from Santana. Dani immediatly looked over to the Latina. Santana was pale and crying hard. She shook her head, like she didn't want to believe what she just heard.

Dani took Santana's hand into hers, stood up from her seat and took her into her arms.

'Tana… I'm fine. He didn't rape me. I think he wanted, but i was faster and stoped his doing. I got out of there. I'm ok…Ssshhh….I'm ok sweety. We only have to worry about Ariana. She isn't 18 yet and has to be in school for at least a few month. So he will definately look out for her.' Dani said with soothing words.

Santana stopped sobbing and looked over to Ariana. She observed the bruises all over her arms and face. She tried so hard not to image Dani into Ariana's state. She took Dani's face into her hands and turned her head to look into her eyes. She started talking to her in a very strict tone.

'If this person will EVER… come to this city. To talk, look, touch or to do anything other to you or her. I will beat the crap out of his religious ass. I will show him, how you treat someone like him in Lima Heights. It's just a small town, but i will and this is absolutely meant with every fiber and muscle of my body… He will just hope, that cut of his penis! But this simple thing wouldn't happen. No one will ever touch you again. No one will ever hurt you again. I mean this by my life!'

Dani heard every word. Every little word, Santana said to her. With every new word the Latina said, a warm and to her unknown feeling started to jump in her chest. She felt a similar feeling, which she knew and first felt when she saw Santana and when she brought her home and they were standing in front of her house. She couldn't say what it was, but it was an amazing feeling. She knew, that what they had and will have will last for a long time. She leaned in and pecked her lips two little times and smiled at her. She didn't say anything to her. Santana knew, that she had heard every word and understood everything, that she meant what she said.

'He…he did all that to you?' Ariana asked with tears in her eyes.

Dani nodded and looked at her sister.

'He said that you hit him, because he grounded you and that you said to him you were too old for his raising methods and you wanted to go out. When he grabbed you by your wrist you hit him and left. I was so mad at you to run away. That's why i just told you that everything is fine at home. Nothing was fine and now i know why Teresa was away for so many weeks. Her parents told everyone that she was with her grandparents. But when I saw her back at home, she looked so broken.'

'They send her to a mental facility to get her normal again.' Dani said with a sad look on her face.

Ariana nodded and continued talking.

'He found me with my boyfriend. We were lying in my bed. Just taking a nap. Nothing to let you think about having sex or something. He was out with his new friends and was drunk. Mom was at a meeting with some women of the neighborhood so we were alone at home. We had moved there 9 month ago and his new friends were so much more crazy religious than the ones in Dallas. He was nice as long as Ryan was there. When he asked him to leave I had a very bad feeling. After some minutes he screamed at me, how i dare to bring Ryan home and to have sex with him under his roof. Just like you told us before.'

'I told him that nothing has happened and pleaded for forgiveness. That I was sorry, that i caused such an image, but he didn't stop hitting me. I think he was in trance. He didn't stop. I can't tell you how many times he hit me. After I finally kicked him into his balls, I took my jacket and my purse and ran out. I don't know how i could have ran away, because everything hurt so bad, but i made it to the bus stop and thank god i had your adress in my wallet. I jumped on the next bus to New York and when i got out at Port Authority it was around 10 pm. I looked up your adress on my phone and started walking when someone followed me and hit me on my head.'

'The only thing i remember of that moment is that he dragged me into a corner. He put his hand into my pants and shoved his fingers in my ….'

Ariana started crying again and her breathing raised up into short breath and Dani went over to her and helped her to calm down. When her breathing was normal again she continued.

'He did this to me and gasped. Than he took my purse shoved me into the next wall and ran away. I can't tell you what he looks like. I just wanted to let this end. Than I walked the last few blocks to your apartment and when i saw the door was open i went up. Thankfully your name was on the mailbox so i knew were to go, but when i didn't hear any response at the door, i understand that you weren't at home and just sat down to wait.'


End file.
